bemanifandomcom-20200214-history
Asaki
Asaki (あさき) is a musician of the Bemani series of Konami games. He is known for his GuitarFreaks & Drummania contributions, which are mostly in a hard difficulty level. Asaki's music is commonly of the Visual Kei genre, a type of rock music that is similar to the likes of Gackt or Penicillin. He composes other types of rock music as well, particularly under Rotten Blotch or Sis Bond Chit. Asaki usually has his face covered in photos. Normally, in his pictures, there is a cat on his face. Asaki is mainly depicted as a cat; he even claims to be a cat with a letter A on his forehead. Asaki was once a member of a Visual Kei band called Blanc Neige. Songs Here is a list of Asaki's compositions and collaborations: beatmania IIDX beatmania IIDX 12: HAPPY SKY *キャッシュレスは愛情消すティッシュ (Cashless wa aijoukesu tissue) with [[Jimmy Weckl] as GINGER] beatmania IIDX 13: DistorteD *カゴノトリ~弐式~ (Kagonotori ~Nishiki~) with Orange Special Lounge beatmania IIDX 14: GOLD *鬼言集 (Kigonshu) *four-leaf with Sis Bond Chit ee'MALL ee'MALL 2nd Avenue *螺子之人 (Neji no hito) appeared in Guitar Freaks & DrumMania MASTERPIECE SILVER and pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE *純勉夏 (Junbenka) with ションボリくらぶ and ジェットさん Guitar Freaks & DrumMania Guitar Freaks 7th Mix & DrumMania 6th Mix *蛹 (Sanagi) appeared in Guitar Freaks & DrumMania MASTERPIECE GOLD *誰? (Dare?) with Handsome JET Project Guitar Freaks 8th Mix & DrumMania 7th Mix *ツミナガラ... と彼女は謂ふ (Tsuminagara... to kanojo waifu) appeared in Guitar Freaks & DrumMania MASTERPIECE GOLD *ロマンス (Romance) song as Captain Rock, originally by Penicillin *わすれもの (Wasuremono) the power-up ver., collaboration with Handsome JET Project feat.みずしな孝之 Guitar Freaks 9th Mix & DrumMania 8th Mix *月光蝶 (Gekkou chou) appeared in Guitar Freaks & DrumMania MASTERPIECE SILVER and Dance Dance Revolution SuperNOVA *花の唄 (Hana no uta) with Chii-chan *BEAMS song as Captain Rock, originally by Kuroyume *瞬的愛歌 (JET LOVE) (Shun teki ai ka (JET LOVE)) with Handsome JET Project Guitar Freaks 10th Mix & DrumMania 9th Mix *この子の七つのお祝いに (Konoko no nanatsu no oiwaini) appeared in Guitar Freaks & DrumMania MASTERPIECE GOLD and Dance Dance Revolution SuperNOVA *Agnus Dei appeared in Guitar Freaks & DrumMania MASTERPIECE SILVER and beatmania IIDX 12: HAPPY SKY *ヘリコプター (Helicopter) with Pink Capsule *カゴノトリ (Kagonotori) with Orange Special Lounge *Handsome JET L-Project with Handsome JET Project Guitar Freaks 11th Mix & DrumMania 10th Mix *赤い鈴 (Akai suzu) version, also appeared in Guitar Freaks & DrumMania MASTERPIECE GOLD *鬼姫 (Onihime) another alias, 鬼の子合唱団 (Oninoko Gashodan) *二人はラブラブ(仮) (Futari wa love love (kari)) with Handsome JET Project *こたつとみかん (Kotatsu to mikan) with Pink Capsule Guitar Freaks V & DrumMania V *mushroom boy as 'Poo' *You can't do it if you try with 遠藤一馬 *哀愁のコリゴリラ (Aishuu no kori gorilla) with Handsome JET Project feat.みずしな孝之 *ひとりぼっち (Hitori bocchi) with Pink Capsule *Plastic Umbrella with chico *Die Zauberflöte with Hideyuki Ono and TOMOSUKE as わんにゃん☆パニックス Guitar Freaks V2 & DrumMania V2 *蛍 (Hotaru) appeared in Asaki's album "Shinkyoku" *¥真超深TION¥ (¥ShinchoushinTION¥) with [[Des-ROW] as Des-あさ] Guitar Freaks V3 & DrumMania V3 *虧兎に告ぐ (Kito ni tsugu) *Ru-Ru-Ru with Sis Bond Chit *Micro fin with Rotten Blotch *明鏡止水 (Meikyou shisui) with TOMOSUKE Guitar Freaks V4 & DrumMania V4 Rock×Rock *極東史記 (Kyokutou shiki) *DEADMAN'S BED with Rotten Blotch *Vertigo with Sis Bond Chit Guitar Freaks V5 & DrumMania V5 Rock to Infinity *ATOMS with Rotten Blotch *A DOGMA *Mannequin with Sis Bond Chit *流氷の去りて (Ryuu Hyou no Sarite) Guitar Freaks V6 & DrumMania V6 Blazing!!! *Under The Nestwith Rotten Blotch *Sonne *Siren with Sis Bond Chit *Four Leaf with Sis Bond Chit pop'n music pop'n music 10 *幸せを謳う詩 (Shiawase wo utau uta) *明鏡止水 (Meikyou shisui) with TOMOSUKE pop'n music 12 IROHA *雫 (Shizuku) pop'n music 13 CARNIVAL *真超深TION (ShinchoushinTION) with [[Des-ROW] as Des-あさ] pop'n music 14 FEVER *猿の経 (Saru no kyou) pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE *つばめ (Tsubame) *天庭 (Tentei) another alias 閣下 (Kakka) *neu guitar parts for Shounen Radio (wac) Other Compositions Musician's Room OST *Modorenai Love (戻らない恋-Forever Version-) (Modorenai Love (Modoranai koi-Forever Version-)) Captain Metal; a remix of the song Modoranai koi by The Panthers Trivia *Asaki loves cats. *Asaki loves curry. *In the song "ONIHIME" (GF11DM10), Asaki said that 12 Asakis form the Demon's Choir. (ONINOKO GASHODAN) *Asaki is the vocalist in Die Zauberflöte. *Asaki collaborated with Naoki Maeda to compose a cover of "resonance", the opening song from anime "Soul Eater", which was included in Dance Dance Revolution Furu Furu Party and Dance Dance Revolution X2 Arcade. Here, Asaki plays the guitar while Naoki sings the lyrics. Category:Artists